1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an output control system for a typewriter, computer, etc. and,
more particularly, to an output control system for outputting information relating to characters, numerals, symbols, etc. which should be outputted and information which is added thereto, such as underlined characters, bold characters, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In case of outputting and printing characters, numerals, symbols, etc., there are various kinds of print formats such that desired characters are underlined or printed as bold characters, or the bold characters are further underlined, etc.
For example, as a conventional method of adding the underline, the following method has been known. In this method, when printing is performed in a typewriter, an advance signal is outputted to certainly advance the carrier in response to the printing operation. When adding the underline using this advance signal, a restart signal is given as an underline signal to the printer for printing without operating the stepping apparatus. As the result of control using this method, the printing will be seemingly performed as follows. Namely, a desired character is printed and the underline is printed while the carrier is at rest.
In such a method, priority is given to a signal responsive to the printing operation and various print formats are realized using this signal. Therefore, it will be obviously understood that the range of print format as well as the underline is limited and the above method is inconvenient for a typewriter with highly advanced functions. Namely, the fundamental concept of this method is such that priority is given to the printing of a character and the underline or the like is an additional symbol. Therefore, for instance, it is impossible to realize proportional spacing printing. This is because the proportional spacing printing generally needs the sequence such as the stepping printed characters in order to perform the printing while adjusting the interval between the character which should be printed and the character which has been printed immediately before.